


Heed My Words

by lordmediator



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Curses, Demon Shane Madej, Episode: s05e08 The Demonic Curse of Annabelle the Doll, Human Ryan Bergara, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Protective Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Visiting Annabelle the Doll at the Warren's Museum, the demon has more than a few things to say to Shane.





	Heed My Words

“Well, we’ve arrived,” Ryan declared. “This is Ed and Lorraine Warren’s home.”

Walking up to the Warren’s museum, Shane could already feel the immense collective energy coming from the building. Both benevolent and malevolent. As Ryan fidgeted and squirmed, Shane did his best to put on his skeptic act while amplifying his own aura.

“You got the demon jitters,” Shane told him once they reached the front door, biting his lips in anticipation.

“Yeah, this may be the most dangerous place we’ve ever entered.”

“Is it?” 

“Yeah, just think of all their best cases, and then something from that case, that’s all in there behind that red door,” Ryan stated, as if it was obvious, gesturing to said red door.

Had he been a minor demon, he would’ve stayed far away from this place because he knew the demon in the Annabelle doll alone was strong, despite being trapped in the doll and the blessed box. And being surrounded by other possessed and cursed objects that were obviously of no match to them, the spirits would bend to their will.

As he entered the museum with Ryan, he could feel a number of spirits retreat and cower further into their objects. Annabelle however, stood their ground. 

“Ok, yeah, this is fitting the bill. You got that look in your eyes again.”

“Yeah, I mean, this is…” Ryan paused, looking overwhelmed. “…A lot.”

The two look around, with Ryan pointing at a few objects of interest, telling the stories behind them. Shane did his best acting like he had never seen any of these objects before, nor know of the power they hold. He had to admit though, it was amusing seeing Ryan deny him the instructions of how to use the shadow doll, even though he very much knew to use it.

“Ok, well, I guess there’s no more getting around it.”

“We can take one step at a time, if that makes you feel better,” Shane suggested. He knew that his friend was still slightly being affected by all the energy around them, even with him there to protect him. “One, two—ok, well, you’re just gonna go then, ok. Hey, lady,” he greeted, walking up ahead to face Annabelle.

“O-Ok, you go for it.”

Shane watched with a bemused smirk, as he could feel the demon in the doll anger rise at the sight of him.

_“LET ME OUT!”_ he heard the demonic voice shout in his head.

_“Hmmm… let me think about it,”_ Shane said. _“No. Here’s what’s going to happen, Annabelle. I know you can’t do much inside that holy wooden box cage of yours, but my friend here is hoping for a response from you. So, flicker a flashlight or two, make something fall, bump your head against the glass, I don’t care. Just do something.”_

“That’s her,” Shane stated out loud. “I do like that they have this out here as a nice reminder,” he explained, hovering his hand above The Devil card, lowkey mocking the demon.

“They actually don’t know why that’s there,” Ryan explained. “Apparently Ed stapled that to this box, which was specially constructed to make her contained. Apparently, the wood is soaked in holy water.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

The demon hissed at him. _“Why are you protecting him?”_

_“That’s none of your concern,”_ he replied. _“Oh, and one more thing. I play the bold skeptic on this show of ours, that will basically taunt and disrespect you.”_

“If there’s something in here, that’s manipulating this doll, and the doll being Annabelle, can you show us your presence?”

They growled. _“I may not be able to hurt you, but I can’t say the same for that human of yours.”_

“Can you maybe manipulate this device that’s in my hand?”

_“Ah, that brings me to my next point. My friend here is a firm believer in the supernatural and he’s the one that’s going to respectfully try to communicate with you. In other words, if Ryan doesn’t make it back to L. A. with me in one piece, then I’ll make sure you’re no longer in one piece. Capiche?”_

“Can you make the temperature drop?”

“Any of the above,” Shane added.

A low growl escaped them. _“You’re a disgrace.”_

_“Ahuh…”_ He scoffed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. _“And which one of us is stuck in a doll and locked in a box? Oh, that’s right! You.”_

“Can you move something in here? Can you move the doll or one of us?”

Time had passed with no visible reaction from the doll, even as Ryan continued his line of questioning. Enough was enough and Shane decided to threaten the doll into trapping the demon in his rib cage like a little canary. The demon obviously did not like that, but only growled at the insult, as he could do nothing even as Shane stared directly into the doll’s eyes.

“You can imagine waking up in the middle of the night seeing that little face.”

“Ooh we got a spike when we talked about…” Ryan faltered, gazing around him. “Did you hear that?”

“Huh?”

“The knock on the wood.”

“No, that was the Osmo making a creak,” he argued, seeing a flash of white hide in one of the hanging wooden ornaments. “There was no knock on the—did you hear that? It was clear as a bell! Tunk, tunk, tunk!” he mocked.

“It was like this…” Ryan continued, standing on his tip toes to knock on the wooden beam. “Like a little…” he finished by softly knocking on the wood. “No, it was more hollow sounding.”

Then came the spirit box session. 

Shane wasn’t the only supernatural entity that got annoyed the moment Ryan turn it on, as he heard several yelps and hisses. However, Annabelle seemed eerily calm even with the device on. They remained silent, even as he and Ryan began to taunt them.

“You’re just a doll,” Shane whispered.

“I tried to give you silence.”

“Is that what the guy said to her?”

A look of realization was on Ryan. “Oh god, why did you say that man?”

“Come on, come on,” he said as he reassuringly patted his friend’s shoulder, feeling Ryan’s delicious fear well up. “I’m just, you know, trying be very thorough here. If we want a response...”

“I’m really at a crossroads here, because as much as I would like to catch some evidence here, I frankly don’t want to catch anything at all. And I know that’s to the detriment of all you watching out there,” he explained as he turned to the camera. “But uh, frankly in this moment, I don’t really care.”

_“Ah, I see now…”_ the demon finally spoke. _“The reason why you keep that human around. His fear… It’s so strong that even I feel it from here. Tell me Shane, what do you think your human would do if he found out that his best friend is a demon that has been feeding off of his fears all this time, hm? I could make one of the spirits tell him for you.”_

Without really thinking, Shane reached out to the doll, with every intent on ripping it from its box, and burn the doll with pure hellfire flames. His fingertips almost reached the glass, before Ryan quickly grabbed his wrist. 

“No.” He firmly said. And just like that, Shane was back to his old self, smiling like a goof at both Ryan and what he just did, not at all like he was about to kill another demon that had threatened him and his human. “No…” Ryan repeated with a nervous laugh. “Jesus Christ man. Oh god, you almost gave me a heart attack. That’s what kills me, just the fright alone.”

_“Oh Ryan, if only you knew just how many times your sweet fear almost killed you.”_

Now came the time for their individual talks with Annabelle. As usual, Shane would go first. He had already rehearsed what he wanted to say on camera. It was just a matter of making sure the demon would play their end of the bargain, and not do anything too him, Ryan or any of the other crew members.

“Ok, so we’re getting double flashlight action. That’s always a joy to see,” Shane said out loud for the camera, his eyes flickering between the two flashlights that Annabelle had turned on. “If you are going to kill me, turn the right one off,” and the light turned off without hesitation. “Ok, pretty-pretty resolute on that. If you’re gonna to kill Ryan Steven Bergara in the next week, turn that left flashlight off.”

The demon hesitated, a soft hiss echoing in his mind. _“What are you playing at, Madej?”_

_“Answer the question,”_ Shane demanded.

_“Honestly?”_

“It’s flickering,” Shane declared, making sure his camera was facing the flashlight. “It’s getting there, aaaand he’s dead.”

After a few more minutes, Ryan came back to tell Shane time’s up and it was his turn. Before going though, he made Annabelle and all the other spirits swear to not do anything extreme to Ryan, enhancing his aura further to prove his point. If he could see the doll’s demon’s face, he’s pretty sure he would’ve seen them roll their eyes at him.

During Ryan’s turn, Annabelle decided that they’d flicker the flashlight on and off twice for the fearful man’s amusement, and also because he wanted to get a good whiff of that fear now that his protector was out of the picture for now. It pleased them to not end how paranoid the man was, with anxiety in his eyes, flinching at the slightest hint of movement.

Outside the museum, while Shane was casually talking to the camera, he monitored Ryan’s fear level. It was definitely growing the more time he spent there, but he knew better than to barge in when his time was not up yet. 

Finally, Shane checked his watch and got up to fetch his human. He laughed when Ryan jumped as he entered, and the energy from the other spirits slowly dissipate.

“Annabelle, this has been uh, I don’t know if ‘fun’ is the word I’d use.”

“It’s been fun, it has been fun,” Shane reaffirmed, turning back to the doll. “You’re a wonderful host, thank you for having us.”

“Yeah, I appreciate the hospitality.”

“Sweet gal.”

He heard the demon deeply groan at the comment.

“I appreciate you not doing anything to me now or in the future. And I bid you adieu.”

_“Oh, but I should keep my promises, right Madej?”_ they openly teased, their tone shy of sweet.

_“Watch it,”_ he snapped back.

_“Heed my words, Madej,”_ the demon warned. _“With the path you’ve taken, and companions you’ve chosen, it won’t be long before you start to attract unwanted attention.”_

He knew exactly what ‘unwanted attraction’ they were talking about, and Shane knew that it would not be easy. However, he was not backing down without a fight.

_“Then heed my words as well, Annabelle,”_ he copied the demon’s way of talking. _“Stay away from me, and my friends.”_

As they said their final words to the doll, packed up their equipment, and got back in the car, it was time to film the outro. 

“I can’t believe you did what you did in there, and now we’re in the same car,” Ryan said to him with his all too familiar nervous laugh. “You realize the amount of danger you that you put everybody in?”

_“Out of all of us, you’re the one who is always in the most amount of danger,”_ he wanted to tell him.

“I’m gonna be so pissed off if we die,” Ryan remarked, as Shane laughed at that. “Let’s get home, I guess.”

“Yeah, we’ll try our best,” he replied, staring off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this as soon as the episode came out, but life happens, my head is fuzzy and I wanted to post it right now. Sorry for any mistakes, my head is still fuzzy but yeah, thank you!


End file.
